Andie's Song Oh My My
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Andie and Chase. First Step up story/one-shot. Step Up 2: The Streets. Based on Taylor Swift's song Mary's Song Oh My My


**Title**: Andie's Song (Oh My My My)

**Chapter**: One of One

**Feedback**: Yes, please.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, wish I did! Only own the DVD.

**Timeline: **None, Alternate Universe (AU).

**Summary**: Andie and Chase have know each other since he was nine and she was seven. Ever since then they've been best friends. Based on Taylor Swift's song, Mary's Song (Oh My My My)

**Main Characters**: Andie and Chase…of course…

**Minor**: Their parents…Andie's mom, Isabella Marie West; her dad, Alexander Troy West; Chase's mom, Marie Anne Collins; and his dad, David Allen Collins.

**Notes**: Andie's parents have a summer house in Santa Monica, California and they go there every summer as do Chase's family. Chase lives in Beverly Hills, California and Andie in San Francisco, California.

* * *

**/She said, I was seven and you were nine**

**I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky**

**The pretty lights****/**

I still remember the first time I met him. I was seven years old, he was nine.

I was running around the big private beach front behind our house, on the left side of our house was a massive yard that kept our house and the neighbor's house separate from each others, and I saw him standing there, gazing up at the night sky. I had to stop and catch my breath. He was so beautiful, so special in a way. And the moment he looked at me, looked in my eyes, I felt it. Destiny, fate. Was this love at first sight?

He spoke. "What are you doing here? It's my special place!"

"I'm sorry! I...I didn't know!"

He took pity on my scared but sweet face. His face softened and he said, "Why are you here?"

Should I tell him how I felt? That he was so beautiful?

"I was bored and had to get away from my mommy and daddy. Their probably out looking for me."

At that moment, we both heard voices call out "Andie!"

I smiled. "See?"

My mother and farther caught up to me, breathless and ready to scold.

But the boy spoke first. "She was hanging out with me. It's my fault."

I turned, a look of shock on my face.

"Play along," he mouthed.

I played. "We met, and he convinced me to stay."

He nodded, extending his hand and said, "I'm Chase Alexander Collins. I live over there", he pointed.

My mother nodded. "Can I meet your parents?"

Chase nodded and showed my mom the way. "Right over there."

As my mom started walking, Chase and I lagged behind.

"So...what exactly made you save me?" I asked curiously, eyeing him. "And by the way, my name is Andrea Isabella Marie West."

He smiled. "I'm Chase Alexander Collins, and you looked like you couldn't take it if your mom or dad yelled at you. So...I saved you."

I shyly bowed my head. "Thank you."

Soon we reached his house, and met his parents, Marie Anne and David Allen Collins. My mother and Marie started talking, as well as my father and David.

Soon Chase and I were talking every summer day, playing in the garden, swimming and watching movies together, just being kids. We had formed a beautiful friendship that summer day, one that changed the course of our lives forever.

**/And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**Growing up and falling in love**

**And our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes**

**And said, 'Oh, my my my.' /**

One fine summer day in June, Boy Band, as I was allowed to call him and only me, and I were laughing and chasing each other across the yard that separated the houses that both had the wrap around porches. Our parents sat on the porch, chatting and laughing and having a good time, watching me and Chase. Our fathers chuckled, watching me chase Chase around the backyard, Chase screaming out of pure joy.

David glanced over, and shook his head and said, "Those kids sure are close, aren't they West?"

My dad, Alexander Troy West, smiled and said, "Hey Dave, tell me one thing."

David looked over and nodded, "What?"

"Wouldn't it be something if those two kids grew up and stayed close?"

David agreed. "Wouldn't it be something if they got married?"

"Hey! That was what I was about to say!"

David smirked. "Well, too bad."

Marie looked over at the two dads arguing, and shouted half screamed, "Hey!"

When she didn't get their attention, she paused, "Hey!"

The two men looked up at their peacemaker,

"What?"

Marie smiled and said, "Those kids haven't even known each other for a week, let alone a month. Give it a rest, will you?"

Isabella Marie West, my mom, looked over at Marie and caught her eye and said, "Oh my my."

Marie had to agree, "Oh my my."

**/Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**

**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me/**

**(Nobody's POV)**

Finally, the tree house was built. It had seemed like forever, but finally it was here. Chase and Andie were very happy about that. Together, they climbed up the ladder and into their newly sacred place. Their tree house.

**(Andie's POV)**

Climbing into the chairs we had put up there before hand, we began to talk, like always.

"So Boy Band...you know I could have helped build this tree house too." I was quite angry about that.

He glanced up. "And, you know you're too young and tiny to help. You gotta leave it up to the big , tough guys like me!"

"Oh. So I guess that I'm just a helpless little girl. Even though you're older and taller than me and a boy doesn't mean you're better than me."

Chase stood up. Apparently he had enough and said, "Do you want me to beat you up? I will! Come here Andrea!"

Running, I climbed down the ladder. "Please don't Chase!"

He laughed at me from up above, still holding his fists in fighting position and said sweetly, "Like I would ever hurt you, And."

Shaking, I climbed once again into our tree house and said, "Then Boy Band...why did you say you would beat me up?"

Once again Chase laughed, a sound that made goosebumps on my skin

"I was just kidding." He said.

Anger spreading through me, I ran toward my friend, fists in position and said, "Do you think I am?"

Laughing, the two of us gleefully chased each other around our special place.

**/You never did, you never did**

**Take me back when the world was one block wide**

**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried/**

Once again, alone in their tree house Chase and I gladly spent another summer day. Today was different, we were bored. For once. And the things we were coming up to do were very interesting...

"So...wanna play chess?"

I shook my head. "Chess is boring."

"Wanna write a song?"

"No."

"Wanna write a musical?"

"No. Musicals are over rated."

I searched my head for more ideas and then said, "Hmm...wanna play truth or dare? My friend told me about her sister playing it. She taught me."

"How do you play?"

I smiled. "It's easy. To play, I ask you which one: truth or dare. You pick. If you pick truth, I'll ask you a question. If you pick dare, I dare you to do something. So...truth. Or dare?" I tilted my head, teasing him.

"I pick...dare."

I laughed. "Okay. Your dare is..." I paused, thinking, after thinking I said, "To kiss me."

Chase looked confused. "On the lips, or on the cheek?"

I rolled my eyes. "The lips! Duh!"

He leaned in, eyes closed.

I couldn't help it...I ran screaming.

Chase looked annoyed. "And, you're not supposed to run! It's a dare!"

I grinned. "Who says?"

**/Just two kids, you and I **

**Oh my, my, my/**

The end of summer finally came. It broke my heart to wave goodbye to Chase. It broke his heart too.

"Bye Boy Band! We'll be back next summer! I promise!" Waving, with tears running down my cheeks, I sighed before going to my dad who picked me up and hugged me tight, trying to sooth me. While my parents talked quietly in the front seat of my dad's silver Hummer I started thinking to myself.

Why was everything so perfect a month ago and now...not perfect? Even though I hadn't seen Chase in ten minutes, being away still hurt. I couldn't wait for next summer, and all the summers after that.

**/I was sixteen when suddenly**

**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**

**But your eyes still shined**

**Like pretty lights/**

There he was, after another year, the same Chase. Still waiting for me. But the question was, had I changed? I'd transferred high schools from San Fran Public (my now old school) to San Fran Preparatory (my old now new school) this year, and my old friends said I was different. But Chase didn't think so.

Greeting me with a hug, he whispered in my ear. "Hey And...welcome back!"

I smiled. "It's great to be back! Hi Marie! Hi David!"

Chase's mother and farther also greeted me with a hug. I felt so welcome.

Chase bounded over after greeting my parents and said "Hey And! Let's go have some fun!"

Grinning, I followed his lead.

**/And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**They never believed we'd really fall in love**

**And out mamas smiled**

**And rolled their eyes**

**And said, "Oh my my my"/**

Chase and I were playing water tag. He had a bucket full of water...and I had been soaked endless times.

Even though I was wet, it was one of my favorite things to do. The sound of chuckling filled my ears.

I looked up...only to be attacked by a water bucket! Screaming, I buried my face in my hands.

Chase laughed; a different sound. I took my chance, grabbing the bucket.

"Hey!"

Over on the porch steps, I heard laughing from our dad's, per usual with our mom's listening to them.

"Now wouldn't it be something if those two fell in love?" My dad said to Chase's dad.

**/Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**

**Two AM riding in your truck**

**And all I need**

**Is you next to me/**

Chase and I walked along the beach where the water came up to wash over our bare feet.

"I'm bored."

"I'm hyper." Chase agreed with me.

Suddenly he turned to me, eyes full of excitement.

"Hey And...wanna do something crazy?"

I nodded, the excitement spreading.

"Yeah!"

Chase motioned for me to come closer so he could whisper in my ear and said, "Okay, here's the plan! Tonight, we sneak out here where my truck is going to be parked...we ride over to the creek...and we turn up the creek beds!"

I looked at him. "And that's wild and crazy."

Chase shrugged. "I'm bored."

Later that night, at about 2 AM, tapping woke me up.

I rolled over to see Chase, grinning at me and then he said, "So Andrea, are you ready for our big adventure?"

Rolling over, I gave him a look. "Boy Band. Okay, let's go."

About ten minutes later, I was riding in his truck, feeling the cool night air whip my hair and face.

I had to admit, even if it was crazy, I still enjoyed it.

After the turning up of the creek beds, Chase and I felt a rush of tiredness sweep us off our feet.

We both laid in the back of his truck, my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Boy Band...the stars are so beautiful."

He looked over, stroking my hair. "Just like you."

I cuddled up next to him. It was perfect, the two of us, here together. Like nothing else mattered.

**/Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**

**Slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight/**

As of this moment, I hated Chase Alexander Collins.

Well maybe not hate him, I was just so angry with him, a feeling I had never felt about Chase. He had betrayed me, he hadn't kept my secret. He had told Tucker "Tuck" Allen Simmons, I liked him. But I really didn't. That was a cover up for my biggest secret...I was in love with Chase. That's right I'm in love with my best friend, Chase Alexander Collins.

And now Tuck thought I liked him. Oh, joy.

Chase walked over to me, looking sorry.

I turned to glare at him.

"Andrea, I'm sorry. It just slipped out. I've never done it before, I promise it won't happen again."

"No! Chase, you have no idea how mad I am at you right now! Yes, I know you've never done it before, but how can I trust that it won't happen again? Oh! I know! It will never happen again because I'm not going to speak to you again!"

Chase looked stunned, then hurt. I forgot he was so sensitive.

"Okay And...if that's the way you want it."

He walked off, looking like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

I felt bad, but what could I do?

**/You stayed outside until the morning light**

**Oh my, my, my, my/**

Strumming his guitar, Chase began to sing outside of Andie's summer beach house..

"I need you

More than you'll ever know

I still do

Willing to let it show

I need a minute just to get to you

I feel I might be getting through

Come over and say nothing

Silence is everything"

The door creaked open, and Chase saw a pair of brown eyes look out.

"Chase? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get you to forgive me."

I shook my head. "I don't know Chase. You shouldn't have told Tuck. I really don't know."

Chase got a goofy grin on his face.

"Do I need to sing again?"

"I know, I know

Feelings can show

If you let go"

I smiled, but tried to hide it. No luck.

"Is that a smile I see?"

I shook her head. "No..."

"Yes! It is! Does that mean you forgive me?"

I bowed my head. "Yes, Boy Band I forgive you."

**/A few years have gone and come around**

**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town/**

Chase was 22 and I was now 20. Wow. The years had gone by so fast! We were out eating at our favorite restaurant. I had moved to Chase's city, so we got to see each other a lot. Both of us were single at the moment, and I still was in love with Chase, I think…no I know I always will be. But the thing is, does he feel the same way and does he know what I feel? I mean it has been like we have been a couple all these amazing years.

"So Andrea, do you want to go see a movie this weekend?"

I nodded eagerly. "Yup! Let's go see that new romantic comedy."

"Okay!"

The waiter arrived with our dishes, and we began to eat hungrily.

About ten minutes had gone by when Chase began to look nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"This."

**/When you looked at me**

**Got down on one knee/**

Chase got up from his place at our table and I wondered what was going on. Chase got down on one knee, and pulled out a small box. My breath caught. Was he...

The kind of box that holds rings. Oh my.

"Andrea Isabella Marie West, I have to say something. From the first day that you saw me in that backyard, I was in love with you. That was the whole reason I told Tuck you liked him, hoping it would get me over you. But it never worked. All year, I would look forward to summertime when I could see you. Then you moved here, and I've never been happier."

I wiped away a few tears.

"Andrea Isabella Marie West, Andie, And...will you marry me?"

The tears were really falling now, I paused to wipe them away.

"Oh Chase. Yes! And I have something to admit, I'm in love with you too!" And I stopped at that, and let my love embrace me and kiss me, passionately. It was all I needed.

**/Take me back to the time when we walked down the ale**

**Our whole town came and our mamas cried/**

I saw him standing at the end of the ale, the one that seemed miles long. The music began, and my father appeared beside me and asked with a sad smile, "You ready Andie?"

I nodded.

"Let's do this."

**/You said "I do"**

**And I did too/**

I smiled at Chase. Yes, I was nervous, who wouldn't be? But I had waited my whole life for this. I was ready.

"I do." Chase smiled nervously at me.

It was my turn. I said the two words, "I do."

The preacher continued.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

Tears sprung into my eyes as Chase leaned down and kissed me. It was perfect.

"I now have the honor to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Chase Alexander Collins." The preacher said before we walked back down the ale happily.

**/Take me back to home where we met so many years before**

**We'll rock our babies on the very front porch**

**After all this time, you and I **

**Oh my, my, my/**

After Chase's father died, he inherited the house. We moved there shortly after our marriage, and there we began our family. The front porch where our daddies joked about us was special to our family. We put a swing out there, and every time we added a new member to the Collins family, we would rock them.

Chase and I had 10 kids, Aidan Alexander, who was the oldest of the kids, age nine; Carmen Alexandra, who was the second oldest, age eight; Connor Nathan, age seven; Anna Isabella, age six; Simon Reese, age five; Autumn Lynn, age four; Lauren Jasmine, age three; and Miranda Joyce Marie, age two. Also the twins, Gabriella Marie and Brett Alexander Collins, age one.

Carmen had her first kiss there, as well as Anna. That porch was special to all of us.

All the children grew up, and got married, Aidan to a girl named Lexis; Carmen to a guy named Tyler Smith; Connor to a girl named Dawn; Anna to a guy named Kobe Brice; Simon to a girl named Ashlee; Autumn to a guy named Alexander Hutchison; and Lauren to a guy Greg Sanders. All except for Miranda, who is seventeen, but has found her soul mate, who is a sweet and handsome boy named Nathan Bryant; and the twins, who are both sixteen and both have found their soul mates, Gabriella with a our handsome and kind next door neighbor's sixteen year old son, Troy Alexander Bolton, and Brett with a beautiful, intelligent girl named Ella who is also sixteen and lives two blocks down. We are doing well and are happy.

**/I'll be eighty seven, you'll be eighty nine**

**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky**

**Oh my my my/**

**And they lived happily ever after!**

* * *

**Well, that was my first ever Step Up 2: The Streets one-shot AND story! I hoped you like it. I loved writing it. This came to me the other night when I was listening to the song. I just love Taylor Swift (specially her hair) and her music. Please after you read, review. It would mean the world. Thanks so much.**

**Xo,**

**Jessica**


End file.
